Happy New Year
by takari love
Summary: Cagalli and Kira are having a New Year party at Kira's mom's house. Why is Cagalli having stomach cramps and foot cramps all the time? Will Athrun make it on time for the party? Pairings: Asucaga, KxL, MxD, MxA, sXs, LxR [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**takari love: This fanfic was suppose to be put during New Year but since I was grounded, I can't. So, I decided to put it today... Hope you'll like it...**

**

* * *

**

Happy New Year

The 20 years-old blonde-haired princess of Orb walked into her office and sat down on her chair and then sighed. After that, just when she was about to start her work that afternoon, her office door opened and came in a pink-haired 20 years-old young woman.

"Lacus, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Cagalli," Lacus said as soon as she arrived in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli thought for a while and finally said, "We're supposed to go shopping for the New Year party today, aren't we?"

"Yup," Lacus said with a wide smile.

"But we still have a week till New Year," Cagalli said. "Can't we go another day?"

"Nope," Lacus said.

Cagalli looked from Lacus to the documents in her hand and back at Lacus again. "But I have lots of work today and a few hours later I'll have a meeting with the other parliaments."

"That's where you're wrong, Cagalli," Lacus said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked.

"When we arrived a few minutes ago," Lacus said but was interrupted when Cagalli asked.

"Wait, we?" the blonde-haired asked.

"Yup," Lacus said.

"Kira's here too?" Cagalli said.

"Of course," Lacus said. "I can't leave Kira behind," she added in. Then, she continued what she was saying before, "As I was saying, when Kira and I arrived here, Kira had cancel all your appointments for today."

"What?!" Cagalli 'accidentally' yelled. "B-But, I can't."

"Orb won't fall apart if you're not here for just one day," Lacus said.

Cagalli sighed. "I'm not going to win in this conversation, am I?"

Lacus shook her head, "Nope," she said while smiling at Cagalli.

"Alright," Cagalli said. "I'll just finish this-,"

"No," Lacus said. She forced Cagalli to stand up and then, Lacus dragged Cagalli out of the room. "Let's go," she said. "Don't make me call Kira over."

Kira is waiting for Cagalli and Lacus at the lobby of the building. When he saw his two most favorite girls in the world, he walked over to them.

"So, how are you doing, sis?" Kira asked.

"I am so going to kill you, Kira," Cagalli said.

Before Cagalli could chase Kira, Lacus said, "Oh, please don't, Cagalli; if you kill Kira, who will bring our shopping bags?"

Cagalli looked at Kira with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You're right, Lacus," she said.

Kira gulped and then, the three off them went to Kira's car.

* * *

At the mall, they had bought many things. Kira, Lacus and Cagalli even bought presents for the children that was taken care by Kira's adopted mother, Mrs. Caridad. After about three hours shopping, Kira told the girls.

"Could we stop for a break now?"

Lacus looked at her fiancé, who was holding too many shopping bags that he could carry and said, "Sure." She looked at Cagalli and saw Cagalli kept massaging her forehead. "Cagalli, are you alright?" Lacus asked, full of concern. At this time, Kira was also looking at his sister with concern.

"I'm fine," Cagalli said, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked. "You look a little pale."

"Don't worry," Cagalli said again, "it's just a headache." Cagalli forced a smile again.

Lacus and Kira weren't convinced but they said, "Alright, we believe you," they said.

Then, Lacus said, "Hey, I know the best remedy for headaches." She looked at Cagalli with a smile. "Ice cream," Lacus said, pointing at the ice cream place in front of them.

"I'm totally up for ice cream," Cagalli said.

"What are we waiting for then," Kira said.

The three of them started walking towards the ice cream place. They took their seat and started to order their ice cream.

"I want a vanilla ice cream sundae, please," Lacus said.

"And give me the waffle with vanilla ice cream and hazelnut sauce at the top," Kira said.

"Alright," the old man who owns the shop said to them. Because Lacus, Kira and Cagalli had always come to this ice cream shop, the old man was really familiar with them. The old man looked at Cagalli and asked, "What about you, Cagalli?"

"I want my favorite chocolate parfait and ice cream sundae, please," Cagalli said.

"Alright than," the old man said.

After they had eaten their ice creams, Cagalli looked a little better.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lacus asked.

"Yup," answered Cagalli.

"I told you not to work yourself to hard," Kira said to Cagalli.

"Sure, sure," Cagalli said to her twin while smiling.

"Well, let us call it a day and return home," Lacus said.

"Alright," Kira and Cagalli said in unison.

Since it won't be long that Kira and Lacus will be married, Kira had asked Lacus to stay with him and Cagalli at the mansion.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli woke up with leg crams and stomach cramps. But despite all that, Cagalli manage to get herself to the dining hall for breakfast. When she arrived, Kira and Lacus were already there.

When Lacus saw Cagalli, she asked, "Cagalli, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cagalli said, sitting at the empty seat in front of Kira and Lacus.

"No, you're not," Kira said, looking at his sister. "You look like hell."

"It's just a horrible leg crams and stomach cramps," Cagalli said.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Lacus asked.

"No," Cagalli said. "I need to go to my office."

Kira cut in, "Oh no, you're not," he said. "You're going to stay home."

"But-," Cagalli said.

"I'll take over your place today," Kira said.

"But Kira," Cagalli said.

"No buts," Kira said sternly. "I'll take over your place and that's that."

Something in the tone Kira was using made Cagalli not to answer back.

"Don't worry, Cagalli," Lacus said. "I'll keep you company today."

"Sure," Cagalli said and started to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast, Cagalli said goodbye to Kira and she went straight back to her room.

Kira looked worried so Lacus said, "Don't worry, Kira, I'm sure Cagalli's fine."

"But she had a headache yesterday and today she had leg crams and stomach cramps," Kira told his fiancé.

"Kira, you don't have to worry," Lacus said. "I'm just right here if Cagalli need anything."

Kira sighed. "Alright, Lacus," he said. "But I'm going to call once in awhile to check on Cagalli."

"Of course," Lacus said. "And if Cagalli's condition got worse, I'll call you straight away."

"I'll be going now," Kira said. He gave Lacus a peck on her cheek and he went to work while Lacus went to Cagalli's room to check up on her.

Lacus knocked on Cagalli's door but no one answered so she opened it. She then smiled when she saw the sleeping Cagalli.

Lacus said, "Poor girl, she must be so tired."

Lacus decided to start wrapping the presents that she bought with Kira and Cagalli yesterday.

From time to time, Lacus will check on Cagalli. When it was time for lunch, Lacus went to the kitchen.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to make a mushroom soup for Cagalli," Lacus said. "Soup is always a good remedy, besides ice cream, of course," she added in to herself.

Lacus started taking the ingredients for the soup in the cupboard and then, she started to cook. When she was done, Lacus put the bowl of soup on a tray and brought it up to Cagalli's room.

Lacus opened Cagalli's room slowly and saw that Cagalli was still sleeping. "I guess I'll just put it in the oven first."

Just when Lacus had put the soup in the oven, she heard the phone rang. She picks the phone up.

"Hello," she said. "This is the Attha's Residence."

"Hi, Lacus," a man's voice said. It was Kira. "I just want to check on Cagalli."

"Cagalli's sleeping," Lacus said. "She's been sleeping since you left."

"Should I be worried about this?" Kira asked.

Lacus giggled. "Of course not," she said. "Sleep is good for the body, especially for someone like Cagalli who likes to push herself to the limits."

"Yeah, you're right," Kira said. There was a pause for awhile before Kira said again, "Well, I have to go now, Lacus. There's a meeting I have to attend but I will call again to check on Cagalli."

"Don't worry, Kira," Lacus said. "If something happens, I have you on speed dial."

"Alright," Kira said. Although Lacus couldn't see it but she knew Kira was smiling. "I love you, Lacus," he added in.

"I love you too," Lacus said and both of them put down the phone.

Suddenly, Lacus heard a loud thud from upstairs.

"Cagalli," Lacus said worriedly. Lacus ran upstairs to Cagalli's room and saw that Cagalli's chair had fell to the ground. She was a little relief to see Cagalli's still in bed but then, she was worried again when she saw that Cagalli looked like she's in pain.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Lacus asked as she sat on Cagalli's bed next to Cagalli.

"Yes," Cagalli said. "I just need oil to massage my feet. I had these horrible leg crams and it's worse than this morning."

"Let me take you to the doctor, Cagalli," Lacus said, full of concern.

"No, it's alright," Cagalli said. "I just need the oil on my table."

"Let me just call Kira," Lacus said. She was about to stood up when Cagalli grabbed her hand. "Cagalli," Lacus said, looking at her future-sister-in-law.

Cagalli shook her head. "No, don't tell Kira, Lacus," she said. "It'll just make Kira worry."

"But I promised him," Lacus said.

"Please," Cagalli said to Lacus. "It'll be our little secret."

Lacus thought about it for awhile while Cagalli looked at her, full of hope. At last, Lacus said, "Alright, I won't tell Kira."

"Thank you, Lacus," Cagalli said.

"No problem," Lacus said. Lacus then went to the table and took Cagalli's massaging oil. "Here, let me help you."

Cagalli looked at Lacus gratefully. "Thank you again, Lacus."

"No problem," Lacus said with a smile on her face. "We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Hai," Cagalli said and Lacus started to massage Cagalli's feet.

After an hour, Lacus said to Cagalli, "So, how are you feeling now."

"Well, the cramps are gone," Cagalli said.

Lacus stood up. "Well than, why don't I preheat the soup for you," she said.

"What soup is it?" Cagalli asked childishly.

Lacus giggled. "Of course it is your favorite mushroom soup," she said.

After Lacus heated the soup, she brought two bowls of soup up to Cagalli's room; one for Cagalli and one for herself.

"So, what have you been up to the whole time I was sleeping?" Cagalli asked while putting a spoon of soup in her mouth.

"Well, I was wrapping the presents for the children," Lacus said.

"You should have gone out rather than staying here alone," Cagalli told her friend.

"I can't just leave you behind," Lacus said.

"I told you not to worry about me," Cagalli said. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, right," Lacus said.

"Seriously Lacus," Cagalli said with a serious face.

"You're the one who don't have to worry, Cagalli," Lacus told Cagalli. "I can find tons of work here."

"Okay, now, in this conversation, none of us is going to win, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yup," answered Lacus.

"So, I guess we should stop while we're ahead," Cagalli suggested.

"Yeah," Lacus said, giggling.

After both girls finished their food, Lacus stood up and said, "I'll bring these bowls down."

"Let me help you," Cagalli said.

"No, it's okay," Lacus said.

"Please, I want to," Cagalli said. "I'm really bored out of my mind."

Lacus laughed. "If you put it that way, why not?" she said.

Cagalli stood up and said, "Now, what are we waiting for?"

Both girls went down and Cagalli helped Lacus wash the dishes. After they had finish with the dishes, Lacus and Cagalli decided to watch some movies.

By the time Kira returned home, he saw his twin sister and his fiancé asleep, snuggled closely to each other on the couch.

Kira shook his head at the sight. After Kira had put down all his things, he carried Cagalli and Lacus to Cagalli's room; of course, he carried them one by one. Then, Kira went back downstairs.

Kira looked at the grandfather clock at the corner of the living room and saw that it was now 6.30 in the evening.

"Now, what am I going to do for dinner?" Kira thought out loud. Kira looked at the kitchen and a thought went into his mind. In the cloud of thought, a chibi Kira were cooking and then, the stove exploded and created a lot of mess in the kitchen. Kira shook his head. "Cagalli and Lacus will kill me," he said to himself. He then took out his cell phone, "I guess I'll just order Chinese food than," he said to himself again.

Half an hour later, Lacus went downstairs and saw Kira eating in the family room while watching a movie called 'Midsummer's Night Dream.'

"I didn't know you like Shakespeare," Lacus said to Kira as she sat beside him.

"Hey," Kira replied.

Lacus put her head on Kira's shoulder. "When did you come home?"

"Half an hour ago," Kira answered.

"You should have woken me up," Lacus said. "I could cook something for you."

"It's okay," Kira said. "It's fun to eat take-out food once in awhile."

"Hmm," Lacus said, smiling.

Kira kissed Lacus's forehead and after that, he asked, "Is Cagalli still asleep?"

"Yeah," Lacus answered. "After a foot massage, her cramps went away."

"That's good," Kira said. There was a pause for a moment before Kira asked, "Hey, Lacus, do you mind keeping an eye on Cagalli again tomorrow?"

"Of course," Lacus said, giggling. "You don't have to ask."

"I'm just afraid that it might disturb you with your work at the studio," Kira said.

"Don't worry, Kira," Lacus said. She sat up straight and looked at Kira. "I'm not going to record any songs anytime soon so I have lots of free time in my hand."

"Thank you," Kira said.

"That's what fiancée are for," Lacus said, kissing Kira's cheek. "Besides, Cagalli's my friend too. If no one is here to keep an eye on her, I know she'll do whatever it takes to get her to the office."

"Yeah," Kira said. "Oh yeah, I bought you your favorite 'Hong Kong style noodle'."

"Thanks," Lacus said.

Then, they heard a voice from behind them. "Hey, when did you get home, Kira?" It was Cagalli.

"Half an hour ago," Kira said. "Both you and Lacus are asleep at that time."

"Oh, I see," Cagalli said.

Lacus moved closer to Kira to give some space for Cagalli and Cagalli sat beside Lacus.

"I bought your favorite 'Taiwan style noodle'," Kira told Cagalli.

"Thanks," Cagalli said.

Then, Kira stood up and said, "Both of you just sit there and I'll get you your food, okay?"

"Sure," Lacus and Cagalli said, smiling at Kira.

Then, as Lacus and Cagalli were eating, Kira sat on an armchair in front of them.

"Cagalli," Kira said. "I want you to rest at home for at least two weeks."

"But," Cagalli said. "I'm perfectly fine now; I can start working again tomorrow."

"Cagalli, do not worry about Orb," Kira said. "I can take care of it until you're feeling much better."

"The day after tomorrow," Cagalli said.

"Next month," Kira said.

"One week," Cagalli suggested again.

"Deal," Kira said after thinking awhile.

"So, where do you want to go tomorrow, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Hmm," Cagalli said. "How about the theme park?" she asked.

"Alright," Lacus said.

"Hmm," Kira said. "Now I feel jealous that I'm going to be left alone."

"Your lost," Cagalli said as she stuck out her tongue at Kira. After a moment, Cagalli said, "I'm done." She stood up and put her box on the sink. Then she told her brother and Lacus, "I'm going to bed now."

"Oyasumi, Cagalli," Lacus said.

"Oyasumi," Cagalli said. She then went up to her room.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli, Lacus and Kira ate breakfast together in the dining hall.

"Ready to go to the theme park afterwards, Lacus?" Cagalli asked childishly.

"Of course," Lacus said.

"Well, I'm done with my breakfast," Cagalli said. "I'll just take my bath now." She stood up and put her dishes at the sink. Then, she went to the table where Lacus and Kira are still sitting. "Make sure you don't forget anything for the meeting, Kira," Cagalli reminded him.

"Of course," Kira said. "This is not my first time, you know."

Cagalli laughed. "Yeah, right." She took a sip of Kira's coffee.

"Hey," Kira said.

"See you later, little bro," Cagalli said. When Cagalli was half way to the door, she suddenly fell unconscious.

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled. He and Lacus immediately went beside Cagalli.

"I'll call the doctor," Lacus said as Kira carried Cagalli back to her room.

About 10 minutes later, the doctor came. After he checked on Cagalli, Lacus waited for Cagalli in Cagalli's room while Kira showed the doctor out.

"So, what's wrong with my sister, Mr. Harada?" Kira asked worriedly.

The doctor, Mr. Harada, looked at Kira with a worried look on his face. "Kira, I'm afraid your sister has a long-term sickness."

Kira immediately became very, very, panicked. "W-What is it? It's not serious or will lead to death is it?" he asked in one breath.

"Kira," Mr. Harada said. "Take a deep breath."

Kira did as he was told. "My sister will be alright, won't she?" Kira asked.

At first, Mr. Harada didn't say anything but after one minute, he couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed. "Kira, you don't have to worry. Your sister is alright," he said.

"Then, why did you say she has long-term sickness?" Kira asked.

"Cagalli will be like that for nine months," Mr. Harada told Kira.

"Don't tell me," Kira said. "S-She's…"

"Yes," Mr. Harada said. "Congratulation, Kira, you're going to be an uncle."

"Yeah," Kira said, smiling. A second later, his pupils roll up and Kira fainted.

Then, Kira woke up and he saw that he was lying on the couch in the living room and Lacus was sitting beside him and Cagalli sat at an armchair at the opposite side of him.

"Oh, how long was I out?" Kira asked.

Before Lacus could answer, Cagalli burst out laughing. "I can't believe you actually fainted," she said between laughter.

Kira blushed.

"I guess it was too much shock for Kira," Lacus said, giggling as well.

"Hey, Lacus, I thought you were supposed to be on my side," he said, pouting.

Lacus giggled and kissed Kira's cheek. "Will this make up for it?" she asked.

"I'll see about it," Kira said. Then, he turned to his sister. "So, when are you planning to tell Athrun?"

"I guess," Cagalli said. "When he returns from Plant during the New Year party; I want to surprise him."

"I bet he'll be surprised," Kira said.

"From the way you fainted," Cagalli said. "I mean, you're just the uncle. I wonder how the father will react."

"Just hope he won't pass out too long," Lacus said.

"Yeah," Cagalli agreed and both girls giggled.

"Alright," Kira said, standing up. "I'll leave both of you to talk about this while I go to work." He kissed Lacus on the lips and then, he gave Cagalli a hug. He was about to go to the front door before he stopped in his tracks, and looked at Cagalli. "So, how far along are you anyway?" Kira asked.

"Don't know yet," Cagalli said.

"I'm taking Cagalli too the hospital just like Mr. Harada told us to do," Lacus said.

"When did he say that?" Kira asked.

"Hmm, let me see," Cagalli said. "I guess it is when you fainted."

Kira blushed and Cagalli laughed again. "Gee, you don't have to remind me about that."

Cagalli reached for a cushion and threw it at Kira, which he evaded. "Now, go or else you'll be late for the meeting," Cagalli said.

"Alright, alright," Kira said. Before he went, he said, "I'll see both of you tonight."

After Kira was out of sight, Cagalli and Lacus sat next to each other on the long couch.

Lacus hugged Cagalli for a few seconds. When Lacus broke the hug, Cagalli asked her best friend, "What was that for?"

"Congratulations again, future-mommy," Lacus said, smiling.

"Thanks," Cagalli said. The two girls hugged again but this time, Cagalli was the one who pulled Lacus in a hug. "I can't believe I'm pregnant," Cagalli said. "At first I thought it was just a case of food poisoning."

"Well, I guess this one is better than food poisoning," Lacus said.

"Yeah," Cagalli agreed while gently caressing the stomach.

"Now, why don't we get ready and go to the hospital, shall we?" Lacus said. "I really wanted to know how far along are you?"

"Me too," Cagalli said.

"Meet back down here in ten minutes?" Lacus asked.

"Deal," Cagalli said. Both girls stood up and went to their own room.

* * *

The distance from the mansion to the hospital is just a short distance away. Cagalli, along with Lacus, had waited there for about fifteen minutes. Finally, a nurse called out her name.

"Miss Cagalli Attha," the nurse said. "The doctor will see you now."

"Go on, Cagalli," Lacus said.

"Alright," Cagalli said. She stood up and said to Lacus. "I'll be out soon, okay?"

"Sure," Lacus said. "I'll wait for you here." And then, Lacus added in, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Cagalli said and she went to the doctor, Miss Yamada, room.

"So, you must be Cagalli Yula Attha," Dr. Yamada said as soon as Cagalli entered the room.

"Yeah," Cagalli said, closing the door behind her. Then, Cagalli sat in front of Dr. Yamada. "Uh, well," Cagalli didn't know what to say.

"Relax," Dr. Yamada said. "Is this your first pregnancy?" she asked.

"Uhm, yeah," Cagalli said, blushing a bit.

"Congratulations," Dr. Yamada said. "Now, why don't you lie down on the bed so that we can see how your baby's doing?"

"Alright," Cagalli said and she did as she was told.

Dr. Yamada opened Cagalli's cloth a bit so that he could apply some kind of gel on Cagalli's belly.

"The gel is cold," Cagalli said.

"It is," Dr. Yamada said. After that, she put a kind of object on Cagalli's belly so that they could see the baby in Cagalli's tummy from the monitor. (A/N: Sorry, I'm not really familiar with the name of the objects they use in the hospitals.)

"Look, there's your baby," Dr. Yamada told Cagalli as the image of the baby appeared in the monitor.

"Oh, it's so tiny," Cagalli said.

"Of course," Dr. Yamada said. "The fetus is still 4 weeks, that's why it's still tiny."

"I see," Cagalli said.

"So, did you came here alone, Cagalli?" Dr. Yamada asked.

"No," Cagalli answered. "Actually, I'm with a friend of mine, Lacus Clyne."

"I see," Dr. Yamada said.

"Hey, I was wondering," Cagalli said, "can I keep a picture?"

"You could even keep a video," Dr. Yamada said.

"Thanks," Cagalli said. After a few minutes, they went back to Dr. Yamada's table.

"Cagalli," Dr. Yamada said. "Always drink milk, okay."

"Sure," Cagalli replied.

"And make sure you are careful, don't carry anything heavy and don't strain yourself too much," Dr. Yamada said again. "You're just 4 weeks pregnant and many things could happen."

"I understand," Cagalli said. "I'll be very careful."

"Alright than," Dr. Yamada said. "I'll see you in a few weeks for check-ups and if everything is okay, I'll only be seeing you for the monthly check-up."

After saying thank you, Cagalli went out of the room.

"How was it?" Lacus asked when she saw Cagalli.

"It was fine," Cagalli said. "I'm four weeks pregnant," she said happily.

"Alright than, mummy-to-be," Lacus said. "Let me treat you for ice creams."

"Great," Cagalli said and both girls giggled. Hands linked together, both girls went out of the clinic.

After they finished eating their ice creams, Lacus and Cagalli went to Miss Caridad's house.

After Cagalli and Lacus told her what happened, Miss Caridad hugged Cagalli.

"Oh, honey," she said. "Congratulations. Although you're not my own but I think you as my daughter and besides, you're still Kira's twin sister and I'll always think of you as mine."

"I know," Cagalli said.

"If you need anything, tell me, okay?" Miss Caridad said.

"I sure will," Cagalli said.

The three; Lacus, Cagalli and Miss Caridad talked and talked until Lacus saw the time.

"I can't believe it's this late," Lacus said.

Cagalli looked at the time as well. "Yeah, it's almost 5 in the evening."

"We better go," Lacus said.

"Drive safely, alright, girls," Miss Caridad advised.

"Sure," Lacus said.

Miss Caridad pulled her future daughter-in-law in a hug and then, she pulled Cagalli in a hug. Cagalli and Lacus said goodbye and after 15 minutes drive, they arrived at the Attha's Mansion at 5.10 in the evening.

"I should start making dinner now," Lacus said.

"Let me help you," Cagalli offered.

"No," Lacus said. "You should just go to bed."

"But," Cagalli protested.

"No buts," Lacus said.

"Alright, alright," Cagalli said. "I know I won't win in this conversation, so I'll just go up to my room quietly."

"Great idea," Lacus said. Cagalli stuck out her tongue at Lacus and Lacus just giggled.

Lacus went to the kitchen. "What am I going to cook tonight?" Lacus thought out loud.

Lacus looked around and then she saw two packs of spaghetti and one big jar of mushroom sauce.

"I guess we'll have spaghetti tonight," Lacus said. "Let's see what else I can cook?" she thought.

Lacus opened the cupboard. There're mushrooms, garlic, pepper, bread, and some others.

"Well, looks like we're going to have spaghetti with mushroom sauce, mushroom soup and garlic bread," Lacus said to herself.

An hour and a half later, Lacus finished cooking. She was standing near the oven when suddenly, she felt someone hugged her.

Lacus immediately knew who it was. "Kira," she said.

"How did you know it was me?" Kira asked as they both sat at the chair.

"I know your smell," Lacus said, smiling at Kira.

"So, what have you been up to with my sister today?" Kira asked.

"Nothing much," Lacus said. "Why don't you go and see Cagalli first while I take my bath?"

"Alright," Kira said. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Kira stood up and went up to his sister's room.

Kira knocked on Cagalli's door.

"Come in," Cagalli said from inside.

Kira entered the room and Cagalli said, "Oh, it's you."

"Hi," Kira said.

"Have a seat," Cagalli said and Kira sat beside Cagalli on her bed. "So, what do I owe you this visit? Did you did any mistakes during the meeting with Orb's other parliaments?"

"Owe, Cagalli," Kira said. "I'm hurt that that's the first thing that crossed your mind about me."

Cagalli laughed. "Oh, stop the drama, Kira. Now, tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I don't need a reason to see my sister, do I?" Kira asked.

"Of course not," Cagalli said.

"So, seriously, what have you been up to today?" Kira asked.

"Nothing," Cagalli said. "Lacus and I went to the hospital, and then we went for ice cream and after that, to your mother's house."

"I see," Kira said. "So, tell me?"

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Kira said.

Cagalli laughed. "It's just the fourth week; it's too early to determine whether it's a girl or a boy."

"Hey, it's not my fault for being curious, is it?" Kira said.

"Whatever, Kira," Cagalli said.

Then, both siblings chatted until 10 minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. The door opened and a pink-haired girl entered the room.

"It's time to eat, guys," Lacus said.

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute," Cagalli and Kira said.

* * *

Little did Cagalli knew, her happiness didn't last long. Three days later, Cagalli started to have horrible leg crams and stomach cramps again and there's also a little bleeding. A panicked-Lacus immediately called Kira and Kira went home as fast as he could. They immediately took Cagalli to the hospital.

"Don't worry," Dr. Yamada said after she had made a check-up on Cagalli. Now, Dr. Yamada, Lacus, Kira and Cagalli, who's lying on the bed, is in a private room.

"So, what's wrong with my sister?" Kira asked.

"It's nothing," Dr. Yamada said. "It's just pre-mature pregnancy."

"Pre-mature pregnancy?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, since Cagalli's just 4 weeks pregnant, it's nothing unusual." Dr. Yamada said.

"That's a relief," Cagalli said.

"But I do have to keep you here overnight," Dr. Yamada told Cagalli.

"Why? I thought you said that it was alright?" Kira said.

"It's just as a precaution," Dr. Yamada said. "It's nothing serious."

"What about the New Year party?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't worry," Lacus said. "Mrs. Caridad and I will take care of the party. You just rest here and be ready for the party tomorrow to tell your surprise to Athrun."

"Yeah," Cagalli said.

"If there's no more trouble, Cagalli should be able to go home tomorrow morning," Dr. Yamada said.

"Thanks," Cagalli and Kira said in unison.

"I'm going to go now," Dr. Yamada said. "You can stay and chat if you want."

"Sure," Cagalli said.

Dr. Yamada went out of the room.

"Boy, Cagalli," Kira said. "You really got us worried there."

"Oh, sorry," Cagalli said jokingly, with a pout on her face.

A second later, Cagalli, Lacus and Kira started to laugh.

"I got to go to work now," Kira said.

"Oh, I see," Cagalli said.

"And I'm sorry, Cagalli, but I can't be your company today," Lacus said. "I'm needed at the studio."

"It's okay," Cagalli said. "Say hello to Captain Mwu and Captain Ramius for me."

Captain Mwu and Captain Ramius are now Lacus's managers.

"I'll sure will," Lacus said.

Kira and Lacus said goodbye to Cagalli and they went off.

The next day, Lacus picked Cagalli up from the hospital.

"Where's Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"He had some paperwork to finish but he promised to take us out for lunch," Lacus answered.

"Sure," Cagalli said.

Lacus and Cagalli went back to the mansion to send Cagalli's things and have a rest for a while. About 12 in the afternoon, Kira went back to the mansion to pick Lacus and Cagalli and then, they went to a nice Italian Restaurant for lunch.

I know, they really do love to eat Italian food.

While eating, they chatted. Kira asked, "So, do you know what time Athrun's coming home?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, I don't. He wouldn't tell me but he did say he'll make it in time for the New Year's Party."

"That's so typical Athrun," Lacus said.

"The party is going to be by the beach at Miss Caridad's house, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes," Kira answered.

"Milly and the others will be coming to help decorate the house and other stuff," Lacus said.

"Hey, I want to decorate the house as well," Cagalli said cheerfully.

"Absolutely not," Kira said.

"What?! Why?" she asked her twin brother.

"Because you are…"

"Say the word and I promise I'll make your life a living hell," Cagalli cut in with a very threatening voice.

Kira gulped.

Cagalli smiled and said cheerfully again, "So, how about it?"

"I'm sure we'll be delighted that you're willing to help out," Lacus said, smiling as well.

Kira sweat drop and thought, 'Gee, Lacus, didn't you hear Cagalli threatening me?'

"You can't look down on women's power, Kira," Lacus said. Then, Lacus and Cagalli looked at each other and giggled.

* * *

That evening, about 3 in the evening, Kira sent Lacus and Cagalli to his mother's house and then, he went back to the parliament office. Half an hour after that, Mirialia, Stellar, Meyrin and Luna came.

"Hi guys," Cagalli greeted them as she invited them into the house.

"Hi," said Lunamaria and Meyrin.

"Nice to see you again," Stellar said.

"So, where's Lacus?" Mirialia asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Cagalli answered. "So, is it just you guys?"

"Nope," Luna replied. "Shinn is still outside."

"Oh, I see," said Cagalli.

Few minutes later, Shinn entered the house as well. "Hi Cagalli," he greeted.

"Hi," replied Cagalli.

"I brought sashimi," Shinn said, showing the salmon and octopus sashimi in the transparent plastic bag he brought with him.

Seeing the sight of the sashimi, Cagalli put a hand at her mouth and immediately ran to the bathroom.

"What?" Shinn said as he saw Mirialia, Luna, Stellar and Meyrin are looking at him.

Then, Lacus went to the living room.

"Hi guys," Lacus said.

"Hi," the others greeted her.

"Where's Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"I think she went to the bathroom," Meyrin said.

"Yeah," Luna added in. "She looked sick when she saw the sashimi Shinn brought for lunch."

"Oh, I see," Lacus said with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Lacus, is Cagalli sick?" Mirialia asked her pink-haired friend.

"Only Cagalli can tell you," Lacus said.

"Tell what?" Cagalli, who just returned from the bathroom, asked.

"Are you sick?" Stellar asked.

"Oh, that," Cagalli said. "I guess I should apologize if I worried you guys when I just suddenly ran out of the room like that."

"Apology accepted," the four girls said.

All of them started to laugh.

"So, back to the question, Cagalli," Luna said. "Are you sick?"

"Not exactly," Cagalli said.

Then, the four girls gasped. Mirialia, Luna, Stellar and Meyrin started to talk in a freaky way.

"No-," Mirialia said.

"Don't-," Stellar cut in.

"Tell me-," Luna joined.

"You're…" Meyrin added in lastly.

"Guys, I prefer to keep it a secret until Athrun come," Cagalli said, blushing a little.

"Congratulations," Stellar said.

"Of course we'll keep this a secret," Mirialia said.

"You can count on us," Luna added in.

"Yeah," Meyrin said.

"Thanks," Cagalli said.

Lacus giggled. "Now that everyone knows, let's start with our job, okay?"

"Sure," the other five girls said.

The six girls went to another room and poor Shinn was left standing alone near the doorway, still not understanding the girls' conversation. "Huh?" he said to himself.

* * *

"Mirialia, Luna, Meyrin, Stellar and Shinn," Lacus said. "You guys can decorate the house."

"Sure," the five names mentioned, said.

"Hey Lacus, I want to help out too," Cagalli said, pouting. "What's my job?"

"You can help me out in the kitchen," Lacus told Cagalli.

"But…" Cagalli said.

"I need someone to help me taste the cakes and the pastries and other food," Lacus said with a smile.

Cagalli smiled happily. "I'm so up for that job," she answered cheerfully.

Milly, Lacus, Stellar, Shinn, Meyrin and Luna laughed and soon, Cagalli joined them. After that, Milly, Luna, Stellar, Meyrin and Shinn started doing their job with the decorating while Lacus and Miss Caridad cooked the food for the party and Cagalli played her part as the food critique.

At 4.30 in the evening, Kira came to helped them with the decorating. At 6 in the evening, they were finished preparing everything for the party, they decided to get ready.

"We'll see you guys again at 7 tonight," Stellar, Shinn, Luna, Meyrin and Mirialia said.

When they left, Lacus said, "I also think we should get ourselves ready."

"Yeah," Kira said.

"I'll go and help the children getting ready," Miss Caridad said.

"I'll help you," Lacus said.

"No, there's no need," Miss Caridad said. "I can handle this on my own. You just get ready and be beautiful for tonight."

Lacus smiled at Miss Caridad and she smiled as well. Then, Miss Caridad looked at Cagalli and said, "That goes the same for you too, Cagalli. I believe you have a surprise to tell tonight, don't you."

"Yeah," Cagalli said.

"Now, the three of you," Miss Caridad instructed. "Get yourself upstairs and get yourselves ready. You know where your rooms are."

"Yeah, mom, we know," Kira said.

Kira, Lacus and Cagalli made their way to their rooms and took their bath, separately of course; the three of them have a bathroom each, in their rooms.

* * *

Cagalli finished taking her bath after half an hour. Still in her bath robe, Cagalli sat on her bed. Then, she touched her stomach.

'Oh, I wonder how Athrun would react,' Cagalli thought. 'I hope he'll be really happy.' Then, Cagalli was snapped out of her thought when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and a pink-haired girl went in wearing a white bath robe.

"Lacus," Cagalli said, "what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering what you're going to wear tonight," Lacus said.

"Hmm, I don't know," Cagalli said. "I don't have anything in mind yet."

"Well, I guess I came just in time," Lacus said.

"I'm not catching this, Lacus," Cagalli said. "What do you mean?"

"I bought you something for tonight," Lacus said. She showed Cagalli the dress she brought with her.

"Wow, Lacus," Cagalli gasped. "It's so beautiful."

The dress was a mint-green colored dress that reached her ankle. The dress has a slit that reached her thigh and the corset and the skirt of the dress was embroidered with emerald gems.

"I thought you might like it," Lacus said.

Cagalli hugged Lacus. "Oh, thank you, Lacus," she said.

"Oh yeah, another thing," Lacus said.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Let me do your hair and everything else," Lacus said happily.

"Uh sure," Cagalli said, smiling. "Why not?"

"Let's start with your hair right now," Lacus said.

"But don't you want to get yourself ready first?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus giggled and opened her bath robe. Underneath the bath robe, Lacus was wearing a cherry blossom pink dress that reached her ankle. The dress has long sleeves that became fluffy at the end and the sleeves were decorated with pink cherry blossom petals. The corset, however, was embroidered with pink crystals and the petticoat was a little fluffy. "I'm already done; well, maybe my hair still needs some work."

"Oh, you little sneak," Cagalli said while smiling at Lacus.

Then, the two best friends began to giggle before Lacus said, "Okay, now let's get started."

"Aye, aye, captain," Cagalli told her pink-haired friend.

Lacus instructed Cagalli to sit on the chair in front of her dressing table. First, Lacus combed Cagalli's hair and then, she curled the tip of the blonde's hair, making it not too curly but just beautifully wavy.

When Lacus was done with Cagalli's hair, she put some touch up on Cagalli's face. She add a little eye shadow that match with Cagalli's eyes to highlight her features and she added a thin layer of sparkling cherry blossom lip gloss to make Cagalli's lips sparkly.

After that, Lacus looked at Cagalli and clasped her hands together. "You looked really beautiful, Cagalli," Lacus said.

"Do you really think so?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah," Lacus said. "And just for your information, Cagalli, you looked beautiful not because of the make-up but because of yourself."

Cagalli's eyes filled with tears a little. "Thank you, Lacus."

"You are very welcome," Lacus replied. Both girls hugged.

After that, Cagalli told Lacus, "Lacus, why don't you get you hair done?"

"Yeah, you're right," Lacus said.

In Cagalli's room, Lacus curled her long pink hair and then, tied it into two ponytails. After that, she used a red ribbon and tied it along her hair.

"Wow, you look so amazing, Lacus," Cagalli said.

"I just hope I won't outstand you tonight," Lacus replied. Then, both girls laughed.

A few minutes later, both girls heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" a voice asked. It was Kira.

"Sure," Cagalli said. "Come on in."

The door opened and 20 years-old guy with brunette hair wearing a white tuxedo went into the room.

"Wow, both of you look amazing," Kira said to his pink-haired lover and blonde-haired sister.

"Compliments won't bring you anywhere, Kira," Cagalli said to his twin brother.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sis," Kira said.

Cagalli stuck out her tongue at Kira and Lacus just laughed at their childish ways. After everything had calmed down, Lacus said to Kira, "You look good yourself, Kira."

"Thanks," Kira told his lover. Then, he bowed and said, "Now may I escort you two beautiful ladies to the ballroom?"

Lacus and Cagalli giggled and then, both answered in unison, "You may."

Kira put out his hands towards Lacus and Cagalli, which both girls gladly took and linked their hand to his.

The party was held outside the house, o the beach. Two long tables where they put the food were located on the beach. There was a nearby created by Kira and there was a dance floor made by them also. When Kira, Lacus and Cagalli arrived, they saw that their friends were already there.

"Hey, look," Lacus said. "There's Milly and the others."

"Let's go than," Cagalli said. "See you later, Kira," she told her brother and then, taking Lacus' hand, she went to their girl friends.

"Hey guys," Milly and Stellar said when they saw Lacus and Cagalli.

"Hi," Cagalli said.

"Hello," Lacus replied.

"Wow, both of you look beautiful tonight," Mirialia said.

"Yeah," Stellar second it.

"Thanks," Lacus said.

"Both of you look beautiful as well," Cagalli complimented.

Stellar was wearing a light pink dress with long sleeves. The corset was embroidered with crystal-shaped cherry blossom petals and the skirt was fluffy and became a darker shade of pink.

Mirialia, on the other hand, is wearing a yellow-colored dress that reached her knees. The dress was fluffy at the bottom and the dress was decorated with beads.

"Thanks," Mirialia and Stellar said.

"So, did you come alone?" Lacus asked.

"No, I came with Shinn, of course," Stellar answered smiling.

"How about you, Milly?" Cagalli asked.

"With Dearka," Milly said.

"From the way you said it, I can tell that things didn't go as planned," Cagalli said.

Mirialia sighed. "He wore a weird orange-colored tux with black pants and a bright red bow."

Cagalli burst to laughter. "Oh my god, that is so embarrassing," she said.

"Tell me about it," Milly said, sighing again.

"Well, at least he is having fun," Lacus said.

"Yeah," Stellar added in. "It looks like Shinn has found a partner who knows about food by heart as well." Stellar started to laugh and soon, she was joined by Cagalli, Milly and Lacus.

After awhile, Luna and Meyrin arrived. The six girls took their food and went to table that had already been set for them. While they were eating and chatting, suddenly there was a sound of a screeching microphone. All of them looked at the stage. Kira was on the stage, holding the microphone.

"Sorry everyone," Kira apologized. "Well, I guess we better start it with our first performance, ne? Well, let's welcome, my dear Lacus up to the stage."

Lacus stood up and then smiled as she walked her way t the stage. Kira gave the microphone to Lacus and said, "It's all up to you now."

"Thanks, Kira," Lacus said. Then, holding the microphone close to her mouth, Lacus said, "Alright everyone. I know this is the time all of you are waiting for. So, why don't you pair up with your partners and sway to the dance floor."

"Stellar, may I take this dance?" Shinn asked the honey-blonde haired girl sitting next to Cagalli.

"Sure," Stellar answered as she took the hand Shinn offered her.

As the other girls watched Stellar and Shinn went to the dance floor where the other couple had already started dancing to Lacus' song, Mirialia said, "Stellar's so lucky, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Meyrin said. "Although Shinn doesn't look like it but he's really a considerate guy."

"I envy her," Luna said jokingly.

"Me too," Mirialia joined in.

"Why? Your Dearka doesn't satisfy you?" Cagalli asked teasingly.

"That guy only knows to eat and not to be romantic," Milly said.

"Speaking of the devil," Luna said, holding back her laughter, "here he comes."

Mirialia turned around and saw Dearka coming their way.

"Would you like to dance, my Dear Mirialia?" Dearka asked, kneeling down on his knees.

"Sure," Mirialia answered simply and both of them went to the dance floor.

"Don't know how to be romantic, huh?" Meyrin said.

"Yeah," Cagalli replied and the three girls laughed.

"So, aren't you going to dance?" Cagalli asked.

"There's no one to dance with," both the Hawke sisters said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Cagalli said.

"Huh?" Luna and Meyrin said, not understanding what Cagalli said. So, both of them looked at where Cagalli is looking at. They turned around and Meyrin saw Auel standing behind her.

"Uh, hi," Auel said, blushing.

"Hi," Meyrin replied, blushing as well.

"Uhm, w-would y-y-you like t-t-to da-dance w-with m-m-m-me?" Auel asked, stuttering.

Meyrin smiled, still blushing slightly. "I'd love to," she said. Meyrin took Auel's hand and Auel led her to the dancing floor.

"This is just great," Luna said. "My little sister had already been asked to dance and I'm still sitting here. This is such a huge humiliation."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be asked soon," Cagalli said.

"What?" Luna said.

"Look in front," Cagalli instructed and Luna did as told.

Luna saw a guy with long, blond hair coming their way. "Rey," Luna said, blushing slightly. You see, Luna had had a crush on Rey for a long time already.

"Luna, I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier," Rey said, "but will you be my date tonight?" Rey blushed slightly.

Luna couldn't say anything so she just nodded. As Luna stood up, she whispered to Cagalli, "See you later." Then, she linked her hand to Rey's and he led her to the dance floor.

"Hmm, now it's just me with a bowl of mushroom soup," Cagalli said, as she played with her soup in her bowl.

Suddenly, a male's voice asked her, "Would you like to dance?" It was Kira.

Cagalli smiled. "Sure, why not?" she said.

Kira offered Cagalli a hand and Cagalli took it. Then, Kira led her to the dance floor.

As the twins danced, Kira asked Cagalli, "So, still no sign of Athrun, huh?"

"Yeah," Cagalli said.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon," Kira said.

"I'm not worried," Cagalli said as Kira twirled her around. "I'm just trying to enjoy myself."

"Good plan," Kira said. "Let's do it."

Kira and Cagalli danced. Sometimes the twins will laugh and sometimes Cagalli will smack Kira's hand. Once in a while, Kira would twirl Cagalli around and sometimes, he'd carry Cagalli high in the air and Cagalli would start to laugh.

5 minutes later, Cagalli said, "Thanks for trying to make my night, Kira but I think you better ask Lacus to dance now."

"Yeah, you're right," Kira said.

Cagalli went out of the dance floor and Kira towards Lacus. By now, she had stopped singing and she had put in some love songs for the couples on the dance floor to dance to.

"Hey Lacus," Kira said as he stood beside his pink-haired lover.

"Hi," Lacus replied. "Where's Cagalli?"

"If she's not at her table, my guess is she went for a walk by the beach near the water," Kira answered.

"Athrun hadn't come yet, huh?" Lacus said.

"Yeah," Kira said. "But now, it's time for us to enjoy our night."

"Yeah, you're right," Lacus said, giggling a bit.

* * *

Away from the party, Cagalli was walking along the beach with her bare foot while her left hand was holding her sandals.

After that, Cagalli laid her shawl on the beach so that she could sit on it without getting her dress dirty.

With her legs near her chest and her hands on her knees, Cagalli looked at the stars in the sky. 'Athrun, where are you?' she thought. 'You said you're going to be home in time for the party.' Cagalli hugged her legs closer to her chest and put her head on her knees. 'Where are you Athrun? I have something important to tell you.'

As if déjà vu, a voice was heard from behind, "Cagalli," he said. It was Athrun.

Cagalli immediately turned around and saw her blue-haired prince. "Athrun," Cagalli said. Then, tears flow down her cheeks.

Athrun became worried so he immediately went closer to Cagalli. "Cagalli, what's wrong?" he asked as he wiped off the tears on Cagalli's face.

Without warning, Cagalli hugged Athrun tightly causing Athrun to fell on the beach and Cagalli fell on top oh Athrun. Cagalli buried her face in Athrun's red polo shirt and cried.

"Hey, Cagalli, please tell me what's wrong," Athrun said.

"It's nothing," Cagalli said, still sobbing a little. "I'm just so happy that you're finally here."

Athrun smiled. He returned Cagalli's hug. "I wouldn't want to be away from my princess too long," he said.

After Cagalli had stopped crying, Athrun and Cagalli sat properly on the shawl.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to return here," Athrun said.

"It's okay," Cagalli said, smiling. "I'm just so happy to see you again."

Athrun put his hand on Cagalli's cheek and caressed it softly. "I'm here now, don't worry."

Cagalli then leaned on Athrun's chest as the lovers looked at the shining moon and stars in the sky.

"Athrun," Cagalli said.

"Yeah," Athrun said while caressing Cagalli's blonde hair.

"I have something to tell you," Cagalli said. She sat up straight and sat face-to-face to Athrun.

"Actually Cagalli," Athrun said, "I also have something to tell you," he confessed.

Cagalli giggled. "Should I be scared?" she joked.

"No," Athrun said, "you shouldn't." Then, he said, "Why don't you tell me your news first?"

"Alright," Cagalli said. She stood up and Athrun stood up as well. Then, she looked at Athrun in the eyes. "Athrun, I," she said. At first she stopped, then, she took Athrun's right hand. First, Cagalli put Athrun's hand where her heart is. "I love you, Athrun," she said.

Athrun smiled at his blonde-haired princess. "I know," he said.

Then, Cagalli moved Athrun's hand from her heart to her stomach. After that, she put her own hand on Athrun's. She looked at Athrun.

"Cagalli," Athrun said, surprised.

"We're having a baby," Cagalli said happily as tears formed in her eyes.

"Really?" a surprised-Athrun asked.

"Uhuh," Cagalli said happily, smiling.

"I'm going to be a father," Athrun said happily. Then, he took Cagalli in his arms and twirled her around.

After about a minute or two, he put Cagalli down. "I also have something to tell you, Cagalli," Athrun said.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun kneeled in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli giggled. "Athrun, what are you trying to do?"

Athrun took out a ring with emerald gem stone from his pocket and asked, "Cagalli, will you marry me?"

Again, tears formed in Cagalli's eyes. "Of course," she said.

Athrun smiled. He stood up and put the ring on Cagalli's finger. After that, Athrun opened his hands and Cagalli went into Athrun's embrace. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Athrun kissed Cagalli right on the lips.

Just as Cagalli and Athrun done with the kiss, the fireworks started.

The lovers looked at the fireworks.

"Its so beautiful," Cagalli said.

"But not as beautiful as you," Athrun replied.

Cagalli giggled. "Oh Athrun," she said.

"I love you, Cagalli," Athrun said again and he and Cagalli hugged again.

**

* * *

**

takari love: So, how was it?? Do you like it?? Plz R& R...


End file.
